Misao's Appearance
by Kay-san
Summary: What if Misao had met the Kenshingumi during the ordeal with the Oniwabanshuu and Kanryu? Just a little 'what if' fic! Pleas R&R!
1. Part 1

Hey, everyone! This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I figured I'd write it out. Basically,  
I was wondering what would have happened if Misao met up with Kenshin during the ordeal with the   
Oniwabanshuu. And as I had to point out to my fiancé, yes, Misao was searching for them back then, and yes she was in Tokyo close to that time as well. Sooooo, I took the liberty of doing a 'what-if' story! Hope   
you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki (did I spell that right?)  
and a host of others that I can never remember. It is used without permission and I am not gaining any money from this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MISAO'S APPEARANCE  
Part 1 (Can never think of good titles. If you have a suggestion, I'm more than open to them! ^__^)  
  
Misao kept trudging through the busy streets. She had traveled all night to reach Tokyo by mid-morning and now her legs were objecting to the continued movements. 'Must keep going. I will find them here. I   
can feel it.' She forced herself to turn down a less crowded lane and spotted a dojo just a ways down. 'I wonder if they can help.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were clearing the yard of debris. Last night's attack from the Oniwabanshuu had left the area in quite a state. Bits of burnt leaves and grass were being swept away as well as branches that  
had been ripped from their trees. Yahiko was peacefully resting under Megumi's watchful eye after being  
struck with one of Beshimi's poison tipped darts and Sano was nowhere to be seen. Kenshin's ears picked up the sound of someone approaching and he quickly jumped to alert, ready to fight. A small female voice called from the gate. "Hello? Is anyone home? Hello?"  
  
Kaoru exhaled the breath she had been holding and made her way to the door. She creaked it open and saw a young girl with a long braid standing before her. "May I help you?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm so glad someone was home! My name is Misao Makimachi and I would like to ask you a few questions. You see, I've been looking for some friends of mine but can never quite catch up to them. I was wondering if maybe you had seen them or could give me any sort of information." Misao bowed deeply to Kaoru and looked up expectantly.   
  
"I don't know if I can be of any help, but I will certainly try. My name is Kaoru Kamiya. Please come in."  
She turned to the redheaded swordsman. "Kenshin, will you please take Misao inside while I run and get   
Megumi. She might be able to help as well."  
  
"Of course, Kaoru-dono. Right this way, Misao-dono." He flashed her a smile and led her to the house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru led a weak, but awake Yahiko and Megumi into the room with Kenshin and Misao and took her seat next to him.  
  
After introductions, Misao grew serious. "As I said before, I've been looking for my friends. When I was a child, five men took care of me after my parents were killed. One of the men I was especially close to. He was my idol. I wanted to make him so proud of me all the time." She managed a small smile. "But, when I was just eight years old, they left me with an old man in Kyoto and left. I don't know where they went or where they are now, but I'm trying desperately to find them and convince them to come home."  
  
"We'll help you in any way we can, Misao-dono. What did these men look like or what were their names?"  
"Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyottoko, Hannya, and Aoshi Shinomori." 


	2. Part 2

UGH!! Why don't they ever upload right?! No matter what I try it always comes up on FF.Net different   
then it looked on Microsoft Word! The spacing is all wrong and the line breaks are strange. Oh well,   
perhaps I'll figure it out during the production of this fic! (Optimism sweeping over author.) I know, last   
part = short. I just figured that was a good place to stop. No, I'm not rushing. I just wanted to get Misao   
to the Kenshin-gumi quickly. The real plot to the story is coming up later and yes, all the rest of the   
chapters will be longer. I'm quite the long-winded one. Enjoy! (Hopefully!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MISAO'S APPEARANCE  
Part 2  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We'll help you in any way we can, Misao-dono. What did these men look like or what were their   
names?"  
  
"Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyottoko, Hannya, and Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
All eyes widened. Megumi's hand flew to her mouth. "Y-You-You're one of them! You're part of the   
Oniwabanshuu!"  
  
Yahiko, weak as he was, ran to his room and grabbed his shinai. He came running back and pointed it at   
Misao. "Look. I don't know what you want, but you better keep your distance. I won't allow anyone to   
hurt Kaoru or Megumi!"   
  
Misao could only look on shocked. "I don't understand. Why do you all hate the Oniwabanshuu so much?   
We're a respectable ninja clan in Kyoto. Our restaurant is one of the best. We've never hurt anybody.   
What is going on?"  
  
Kenshin noticed Misao's expression and knew she was speaking the truth. "Yahiko, please stand down.   
Misao will not hurt us. I can tell. She's confused and needs our help. Perhaps she will be able to talk to   
the Oniwabanshuu and we can avoid another confrontation."  
  
Misao turned her attention to the rurouni. "Another? You mean you've already fought them?"  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao's pained expression. "Misao, I think you need to hear what's been going on.   
Kenshin will have to start from where he met Megumi-san."  
  
Kenshin nodded at Kaoru and turned his attention fully to Misao. "I was with a friend of ours, Sanosuke,   
and we were visiting some of his friends." 'Best to leave the gambling part out.' He knew Kaoru hated   
gambling, so he was just going to keep that part quiet. "We were all talking when a woman, Megumi-dono,   
came running in saying some men were chasing her. We fought off the two men easily and then noticed a   
small man hidden in the corner shadows. He flicked a dart towards Megumi-dono, missed her on purpose,   
but struck two of the other men in the room. She seemed to recognize him and told him to tell Kanryu she   
wasn't going back. We fought that man off as well and Megumi-dono came back to the dojo with us." He   
paused to think. "Later that night, a big man who blew fire and the same smaller man from earlier came   
and attacked us."  
  
Misao broke in. "Hyottoko and Beshimi. They were always the first to go on a mission."  
  
Kenshin continued. "Sanosuke defeated the one that blew fire by bringing out his bag full of oil. The   
smaller one fired another dart towards Megumi-dono, but Yahiko jumped in front of her and the dart hit   
him instead. Megumi-dono went to work making a medicine to counter the poison and stunned all of us.  
Sanosuke found a packet of opium that fell from one of her sleeves. It seems Kanryu was forcing her to   
make opium and had sent the Oniwabanshuu to retrieve her."  
  
Megumi spoke next. "I was tired of making opium and destroying lives. I wanted to be a doctor to help   
people. But, Kanryu had other plans. I ran away so I could try to start over and live peacefully as a true   
doctor, but the Oniwabanshuu won't let me. They will keep pushing until I go back."  
  
Misao was turning over a thought in her head. It all didn't fit together. "But, why are the Oniwabanshuu   
working for a man like Kanryu? We have pride and honor. I don't think Aoshi-sama would agree to help a   
man like him."  
  
Megumi spoke once more. "One of them was sick. I believe it was Beshimi. He was quite ill and they   
didn't have enough money to pay for a doctor. Kanryu noticed them and knew they were warriors just by   
looking at them. He offered to pay the fee for a doctor if they would be his bodyguards afterwards. So,   
after Beshimi recovered and they had rested well, they started working for him."  
  
Misao bowed her head. "Aoshi-sama was always true to his word. And if one of his comrades' lives was   
at stake, he would do anything to help them."  
  
Kaoru knew what had to be said, but didn't quite know how to put it. "Misao, I know you could never fight   
against your friends, but we can't let them take Megumi-san back to Kanryu. What he's doing is wrong,   
and they are wrong to help him. Do you think you could help in some way?"  
  
Misao bit her lip. 'What can I do? She's right. Aoshi-sama and the others are doing the wrong thing. I   
have to help these people, but I can't fight with the Oniwabanshuu.' "Kaoru, I will help you. You're right,   
I can't fight against them, but maybe I could talk to them like Himura mentioned earlier."   
  
"Thank you, Misao."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao rolled over in her futon with a groan. She cracked an eye and sat bolt upright when she didn't   
recognize the room. 'Oh yeah. The dojo.' Her heart sank. 'Then the story about Aoshi-sama and the   
others wasn't a dream. It's all real.'  
  
She got out of bed and got dressed. She tried to be cheerful and skipped to the kitchen. "Good morning,   
Himura. Is anyone else up yet?"  
  
"Good morning, Misao-dono. And yes, Megumi-dono is outside doing some laundry and Kaoru and   
Yahiko are training."  
  
Misao started to wonder what time is was. She rarely slept in, and especially in unfamiliar surroundings.   
"How late is it?"  
  
"It's only around 9:00. Not too late."  
  
"I guess I was more exhausted than I thought. That full night of traveling did me in! But, at least I can see   
Aoshi-sama and the others today."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. He felt sorry for the girl. She had been left behind by her 'family' and when she   
finds them they are assisting a drug lord. "Here is some breakfast, Misao-dono. Kaoru-dono didn't want to   
disturb you earlier. She said you had a rather tough day yesterday and needed your rest." He smiled again   
and set a bowl in front of the young girl.  
  
"Thank you, Himura." 'These people are so nice. I know they are doing the right thing. And I know I'm   
doing the right thing by helping them.' She tried to eat but was too excited about seeing everyone again. It   
had been eight years and finally she would see her family. It was almost surreal. She couldn't really   
believe it was happening. She ate half her food and cleaned her dishes. She set off to find Kaoru and   
found her leaning against a wall in the training hall. "Good morning, Kaoru."  
  
"Good morning, Misao. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Misao smiled brightly at her. "Yes, thank you. I must have been more tired than I thought. I usually don't   
sleep this late." Misao mulled over her next statement. Kaoru seemed very friendly, but Misao didn't   
really know her that well. "Kaoru, may I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Of course, Misao. I'm here to help!" She looked back at Yahiko and noticed his form slipping. "Yahiko!   
You know the right stance, now get back into it! Do five hundred strokes in that stance and then practice is   
over!"   
  
"Hey, busu! I'm getting tired! Why do have to be so hard on me?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and giggled to Misao. "I'll beat that boy into shape yet! Come on. Let's go inside   
and you can ask me your question."  
  
Misao followed and sat across from Kaoru. "Ok, Misao. What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Kaoru was startled when Misao bent over almost touching her forehead to the floor. "Kaoru, I would like   
to look more grown up when we see them again. It's been eight years and I have grown up a lot from when   
I last saw them. However, I'm just a larger version of the child they left behind. Will you help me? The   
person I love most in the whole world will be there and I want to impress him." Misao felt her cheeks flush   
and slowly rose to look at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru had a smile spreading across her face. 'So, she loves one of them.' "Misao, I would love to help   
you, but you have to answer one question for me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kaoru smile grew evil. "Which one do you love?"  
  
Misao almost fell over. 'Oh crap. I did say I loved one of them. Ooh, stupid, stupid, stupid.' She regained   
her composure and looked Kaoru in the eye. "Aoshi-sama. I have been in love with Aoshi-sama for a very   
long time now."  
  
Kaoru began twirling ideas around in her head about what to do with Misao. She motioned for Misao to   
stand with her and began to circle Misao who was nervously fidgeting with her braid. "Well, for starters,   
the braid has to go. And you'll need a kimono. I can have you looking like a different person in no time."  
  
Misao smiled brightly at Kaoru. "Thank you so much, Kaoru. I really appreciate this."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru smiled as Misao fidgeted with the obi. "I CAN do this! I've seen Omasu and Okon do it countless   
times before."  
  
"Misao, it is very different to watch it done and do it yourself. Here, I'll help you."  
  
Misao sighed in defeat as Kaoru expertly tied the obi. "There you go. Now, sit on the stool and I'll fix   
your hair." She took the towel from the girl's wet hair and began to comb it. "This is a lot of fun, Misao.   
I've never had a younger sister to do this with, so I'm enjoying it."  
  
Misao gave a slight giggle. "This is fun, Kaoru. Especially since it's for Aoshi-sama and the rest of my   
family."  
  
Kaoru finished with Misao and led her into the dining room where everyone including Sanosuke were   
getting ready to eat lunch.  
  
"Hey, Jouchan! Who's the new girl?" He eyed Misao, judging her appearance. She was wearing one of   
Kaoru's kimonos. A deep purple with silver leaves and flowers on the edges of the sleeves and the bottom   
third of the skirt. The obi was a pale pink with a purple cord. Her hair was pulled up into a half ponytail   
with the rest flowing freely to her knees.   
  
"This is Misao Makimachi. Misao, this is Sanosuke Sagara. Our resident free-loader."   
  
Misao giggled while Sano feigned hurt at her words. "Oi, Jouchan! I have to come eat with you guys so   
Yahiko doesn't eat it all and get too fat. I like to consider myself a helper in his training by keeping him in   
shape."  
  
Yahiko growled. "What did you say?" He immediately perched on Sano's head while Sano kept eating   
and talking to the girls.  
  
"So, is she the one who's part of the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm hoping to help you all by talking some sense into Aoshi-sama."  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence while each person thought about what to do next concerning the   
Oniwabanshuu. The logical step was to send Misao to them. Kenshin was hesitant to send her into   
Kanryu's alone, but if he accompanied her it would result in a fight.   
  
After lunch, Megumi returned to her washing and Kaoru and Kenshin cleaned the dining room. Yahiko   
went to clean the dojo and Misao decided to go to town and look around. "Hey, Kaoru? Himura? I'm   
going into town for a while. Just to clear my head before I go to Kanryu's."   
  
"All right, Misao-dono."  
  
"Be careful, Misao."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Megumi stopped her washing when a dart with a note planted itself into the ground next to her. She read   
the note and left. Sanosuke watched her leave and followed her secretly.  
  
Kaoru went into the yard just a moment later to ask Megumi if she would like some tea and spotted the   
crumpled note on the ground. She scanned the letter and ran inside to show Kenshin. They set off with   
Yahiko towards Kanryu's mansion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao continued walking through the marketplace, pausing to look at a stall here and there. Uneasiness   
was settling upon her stomach and she rushed back to the dojo. When she found it empty she ran in the   
direction of Kanryu's mansion. 'Please let me get there before they fight!'  
  
She ran along the dirt path and paused to lift the kimono bottom higher. 'I won't get it dirty. I borrowed it   
from Kaoru and plus I need to stay clean for Aoshi-sama.' Luckily, the weather was cool, so she wasn't   
sweating. She rounded a bend in the path and saw a large mansion with several knocked out guards   
littering the grounds. 


	3. Part 3

Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! I might actually finish this one! I have so many unfinished stories sitting   
around here. I want to get my little ones done and then concentrate on my big, whopping story. I love that   
one and can't get the ending right. I'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, on to the next chapter! Yes, I'm   
getting close to the end. I think. Oh yeah, my secondary category was romance. Crud. Don't know how   
I'll work it in, but I will. I absolutely adore Aoshi and Misao and it just isn't a good fic unless there's a   
touch of romance. Hopefully, you're still reading. If so, review! Please be kind!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MISAO'S APPEARANCE  
Part 3  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao carefully stepped around and over the guards hoping she didn't trip. She made it to the door and   
gasped in surprise at the huge entryway. She had no idea where to go and just went with her instincts.   
'Aoshi-sama and the others are here. If I concentrate on them, I can find them.' Misao closed her eyes for   
a second and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes, smoothed her hair and dress and went up the stairs. 'I   
can feel them just beyond this door.' She opened it and found the Kenshin-gumi standing inside.  
  
"Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Misao! I'm so glad you're here. Kenshin just fought Aoshi and barely won. Sano fought Shikijo and   
managed to win. Kenshin fought Hannya and saw through the illusion caused by his stripes. And now, we   
are standing here catching our breath before going up to find Megumi."  
  
Misao's heart felt like it was being ripped in two. 'I'm too late. It's all over.' She patted her obi making   
sure she still had her kunai in there and pulled the hood of her pale pink cloak over her head. "Guys, if we   
run into the Oniwabanshuu again, don't say my name."  
  
Everyone gave her a puzzled look, but nodded in agreement. Just then, the door opened and they all turned   
to see the Oniwabanshuu. All five were standing there and Misao felt elated. It took all her willpower to   
not throw off her cloak and run over to hug them. She noticed the Oniwabanshuu eyeing her suspiciously,   
cautious of the new arrival. 'This could be fun.'  
  
She sauntered closer and kept her head low to hide all of her face except her mouth, which she turned up   
into a small smile. She lowered her voice to the breathy whisper she used as a bandit. "So, we meet again.   
Do you remember me?"  
  
The Oniwabanshuu looked back blankly at her. "Oh, Hannya-kun. You can't tell me you've forgotten   
about me." They all looked at Hannya who shrugged.   
  
"Your ki is familiar, but I can't place it."  
  
Misao turned her attention to Beshimi. "I always loved watching you throw your darts." Beshimi   
blushed, being a bit taken with the small frame and seductive voice.  
  
"Th-thank you, miss."  
  
'I'm loving this!' "Hyottoko, you're fire breath was so amazing to me." His eyes started to glow with   
recognition, but it quickly faded. His mind raced. 'It can't be her.'  
  
"Shikijo, I remember demanding that you put me on your shoulders so I could be big and see over   
everybody else. I was such a brat." 'No doubt, it has to be her.'  
  
She turned her attention to Aoshi. "And Aoshi-sama. I was so devastated when you left. I've traveled the   
country for two years trying to find you. And finally, I have."  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened the slightest with recognition and then he forced them back into their usual size.   
The rest of the Oniwabanshuu quickly finished putting the pieces together. Hannya was the one to speak.  
  
"Lady Misao?"  
  
She allowed her smile to grow just a bit and gently pushed the hood off her head without looking up. She   
untied the cloak and threw it away from her. She raised her head and looked at the shocked expressions of   
her family. "So, you do remember me."  
  
Beshimi stepped forward. "Misao? You're all grown up! You look wonderful."  
  
Hyottoko chimed in. "Yes, very beautiful."  
  
Shikijo stepped forward and looked her up and down. "Quite nice."   
  
She noticed his gaze resting at her chest and smacked his arm. "Hentai."  
  
He blushed and looked away. "You just don't look like the little girl we used to know."  
  
"That's because I'm not a little girl. I've grown up. Too quickly. Jiya's been trying to marry me off to a   
bunch of old perverted men who never look at my face. The three he has tried have gotten out of hand and   
had to be dragged away by Shiro and Kuro. I owe my life to those two. If they hadn't been so   
overprotective my honor would have been gone long ago." She allowed a sad smile to cross her face and   
then waved it away when she noticed the anger on her friends' faces. "Hey, it didn't happen! I'm still able   
to marry, if Jiya ever finds a decent man." She smiled brighter at them and they smiled back.  
  
She then remembered Aoshi hadn't said anything and looked over at him. He was just standing there   
looking at her and she felt her heart beat faster. 'Eight years and finally I see him. He's gotten even more  
beautiful.' She made her way towards him. "Aoshi-sama. I have missed you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace. "Misao, you have changed."  
  
She glanced at him to see if it was a good change or a bad one. He read her expression. "Good change,   
Misao."  
  
She blushed and tightened the embrace. Just then the door on the other side of the room burst open and   
Kanryu was standing behind his gattling gun.   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened remembering stories of new western weapons coming in to the country. "No, it   
can't be…"  
  
"Oh, but it is pretty one. This little invention is going to kill all of you." Kanryu smirked evilly at Kaoru   
and turned his attention to the Oniwabanshuu and noticed Misao standing in front of them. "Well, well,   
well, you weren't here earlier, lovely."  
  
Misao got an idea and turned to grin and wink at her family and then at her new friends. She lowered her   
voice again and turned back to Kanryu. "Well, I just got here Kanryu Takeda. I've been looking for you."  
  
She smiled a small smile at him and began to walk slowly towards him. Kenshin was about to stop her but   
noticed the looks on the faces of the Oniwabanshuu. They wanted desperately to grab her and pull her   
back, but knew she was in control.   
  
"So, Kanryu, what do you plan on using this great big gun for?" She wound her hand up in his tie as she   
spoke and Kanryu could feel his face flame up.   
  
"Well, my little vixen, I plan on killing all these people. Does that make you happy?"  
  
"I've never approved of violence." She pulled him closer so his face was an inch from hers. "I don't think   
you should kill them. But, then again" She released his tie, "I'm just a woman. What do I know?"  
  
She gave him a coy smile and he replied to her. "Well, my pet if you let me finish work, I promise you a   
good time."  
  
"I will let you do as you wish then." She bowed deeply and began to walk back towards everyone. They   
watched as she reached into her obi and pulled out her kunai, stunning the Kenshin-gumi while the   
Oniwabanshuu had to keep themselves from smiling. "Oh, Kanryu, one more thing."  
  
"Yes, my dear?"   
  
She spun around and flung her kunai pinning both his arms and his legs to the wall. "Now, Himura!"  
  
Kenshin raced across the room flipping his sword and cutting off the gun's handle. Misao smiled and   
walked back to Kanryu. "Oh and there's something else. I am not your pet, vixen, dear or your lovely. Do   
I make myself clear? I want nothing to do with a slimy creature such as yourself and should you even dare   
to lay a finger on me I will promise a fate worse than death." She gave him a sinister glare and turned her   
back to him walking away. "I'm sure castration is painful when you're fully awake." She grinned at her   
family as all of them pushed their legs together and pulled in air through their teeth. She looked over to her   
other friends and noticed Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin in the same state and rolled her eyes.   
  
Sano looked at Misao. "Oi, Misao. You may be a very pretty lady, but you sure are evil."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Sanosuke. I appreciate both comments."  
  
Misao turned back to the Oniwabanshuu and walked over to them. "Please stop fighting. Himura and the   
others helped me find you. I know what's been going on with Megumi. You guys are in the wrong. You   
can't force her to stay and make opium. Where's the honor in that?"  
  
Aoshi and the others looked down in shame like children being scolded. Misao giggled when she noticed   
that Hyottoko had clasped his hands behind his back and was moving one of his feet side to side. They all   
looked up when she started to laugh. "Oh, Hyottoko! I could never stay mad at you."  
  
She hugged each of them and then turned to Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, please stop this nonsense."  
  
"Misao, I gave my word." She hated to turn this on him, but she had to do it.  
  
"Do you remember when you told my father you would always look after me and make me happy?"  
  
Aoshi knew where this was going. Misao continued. "You left me, took the ones that I cared for most, and   
broke my heart. You didn't keep your word then, but you're willing to keep your word to a dishonest   
criminal?" She felt the tears stinging her eyes. "You aren't the man I fell in love with." Her hands flew to   
her mouth and everyone looked on shocked.   
  
Misao lowered her gaze to the floor and tried to mumble quietly but everyone heard it. "Can't take it back   
now. Dummy, dummy, dummy."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aoshi stood outside the dojo with the rest of his group including Misao who had donned her regular ninja   
gear again. "Thank you, Himura. If you hadn't helped Misao who knows what might have happened back   
there. I appreciate it." He bowed deeply and Kenshin returned the gesture.   
  
"I would like you all to come visit again. We had a lot of fun getting to know Misao-dono."  
  
Kaoru grabbed Misao in a hug. "You better come back to visit. It was nice having another girl around."  
  
"You and Himura should come to Kyoto, Kaoru. You could see our restaurant and all the sights. I'd love   
it!"  
  
"I just might take you up on the offer." Kaoru smiled brightly and they waved as Misao and the   
Oniwabanshuu walked off.  
  
Megumi turned to Sanosuke. "I guess I don't have to worry anymore. They're gone and Kanryu is in jail."  
  
Dr. Genzai strolled up with his granddaughters. "This must be my new apprentice." He smiled warmly at   
Megumi and she smiled back.  
  
'Life is going to be good from now on.' She walked away with Dr. Genzai and the two little girls. 


	4. Part 4

Well, everyone, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed my little story. This is the last chapter. I thought it   
would be longer, but I just couldn't stretch it and I don't really think it needed stretching. There were some   
boring parts I could have made longer, but since they're boring, why bother? Anyway, hope you enjoy the   
end! (No, there will be no lemon. Perverted jokes, maybe. But, I can't bring myself to write a lemon so   
don't expect any. At least not for a while. Maybe if I get brave and more confident in my writing skills I'll   
give it a go!) Enjoy the last bit!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MISAO'S APPEARANCE   
Part 4  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hannya sighed as they trudged back home. 'Home. We haven't set foot in the door for eight years. Can   
we still call it home?'  
  
Misao watched him noticing the change in his walk. "Hannya, you're slowing down. Are you all right?"  
  
He looked back at the worried girl. "I'm fine, Misao. Just a little worried about everyone's reactions to   
us."  
  
Misao smiled brightly. "All of you come here and sit with me." She sat on a rock and the rest sat on the   
ground in front of her like schoolchildren with a teacher. "Every time I left to look for you, the others   
would always wish me luck. They want all of you to come home just as badly as I do. I know you left   
because you thought the only thing you could do was fight. But, all of you have skills that are needed in   
modern Japan. In the Aoiya, we could use Shikijo as a security guard. Beshimi, you could be our resident   
doctor with your knowledge of medicines and poisons. Hannya, you were always a wonderful cook. And,   
Hyottoko we need someone who can help with serving. With your large hands you could easily balance a   
tray and help out." She paused and looked at Aoshi. "And where would we be without our leader? The   
Oniwabanshuu still goes on missions. We help the police force quite a lot. So, you could come home and   
still be the fighters you want to be."  
  
She looked at her hands in her lap waiting for a response. Aoshi reached up and grabbed her hand. "Thank   
you, Misao. That means a lot to me."   
  
Misao blushed as she looked into his blue eyes. "I meant every word, Aoshi-sama."  
  
They resumed the journey and Misao started thinking. 'He never responded to my outburst at Kanryu's.   
Part of me is glad, and another part wants some sort of acknowledgement.' She decided not to think too   
much about it. She was just grateful that he was coming home.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They set up camp for the night and Misao plopped down in her spot. "I'm so tired!"  
  
"Misao, we could have stopped to rest for you." Shikijo was looking at her like he wanted to reprimand her   
but laugh at the same time.   
  
"No way, Shikijo! I have just as much endurance as the rest of you." She began to untie her braid and   
hummed as she brushed her hair. The men watched enraptured with her movements. She had her eyes   
closed and the hair fell into her lap as she hummed drawing attention to things they shouldn't be thinking   
about. They all kept shaking their heads trying to picture the little girl to keep their thoughts chaste, but   
couldn't. When they'd open their eyes, all they would see was a grown woman.  
  
Hyottoko couldn't take it anymore. "Stop, Misao!"  
  
She popped her eyes open at his outburst. "What's wrong, Hyottoko? Is my humming that horrible?"  
  
He looked around for help. He didn't know what to say next. Beshimi jumped in. "Misao, it's just that   
your hair keeps falling into your lap…and….we can't help but think thoughts we shouldn't and….." He   
trailed off not sure what to say next.  
  
Misao narrowed her eyes at him and then looked around at all of them. "Bunch of perverts. Can't a girl   
brush her hair?"  
  
Hannya offered up his opinion. "Misao, we haven't been around women in a long time. We were always   
working. So now, even though it's you and we raised you partially, it is difficult to keep our minds clean.   
Please forgive us."  
  
"Oh gross. I didn't want to hear that!" Misao looked at Hannya with her eyes wide.  
  
Shikijo noticed Misao's expression and decided to take advantage of it, being the one with the dirtiest   
mind. "Misao, men do have relations with women. It's a need that must be satisfied or this is what   
happens."  
  
Aoshi knew what Shikijo was trying to do and hid his smirk. He watched amused as Misao gave the   
expected reaction.  
  
"Oh no! I don't want to think about you guys as guys! I mean you're my family! I was perfectly happy   
just pretending you didn't do that sort of thing!" Her hands flew to her head. "Oh someone stop the   
visions! They won't stop!" She closed her eyes tightly and fell to her side. "Gross! Gross! Gross!"  
  
Aoshi's calm voice stopped her. "Misao, why does that bother you so?"  
  
Misao's mouth worked silently for a moment. "I don't know. It's just something I don't want to think   
about any of you doing! You guys are supposed to just fight and help in the Aoiya and Aoshi-sama, you   
are supposed to lead and that's all. No room for women." She crossed her arms over her chest in finality.  
  
Shikijo looked at her arms' positions and chuckled. "Misao, you really shouldn't cross your arms under   
your chest. It makes people notice things."  
  
Misao's face flamed, part embarrassment, part rage. "HENTAI!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao whistled as she skipped along the road leading to the Aoiya while the guys fidgeted nervously.   
  
"Misao, will they really accept us again?"  
  
Misao stopped in her tracks and whirled around. "Beshimi! I have told you numerous times, YES! Will   
you please stop asking that?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Omasu took a moment to look around the busy street while she dumped out a bucket of water. She glanced   
to the right and saw six figures walking towards her. They were almost black against the sunset, but she   
could see the forms of Misao, Aoshi, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo and Hannya. She raced back inside.  
"Everyone! Come quick! They're home! Misao found them and brought them home!"  
  
Okina, Kuro, Shiro and Okon followed Omasu outside. Their faces lit up as their lost members came more   
clearly into view. Misao ran to the other half of her family and hugged them all.   
  
Okina just looked at the five men and nodded his head accepting them back into the Aoiya.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao sat outside looking up at the stars. Suddenly she heard five voices behind her. "What's going on   
guys?"  
  
They all sat down around her and looked seriously at her. Shikijo spoke first. "Misao, we just wanted to   
thank you for everything. It's nice to have a home again. It's nice to have a family."  
  
Hannya spoke next. "Maybe it is not a family bound by blood, but I believe that makes ours stronger. We   
chose each other. In a real family, you don't get that choice."  
  
Misao smiled as she listened to them talking. Tears gathered in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from   
falling.   
  
"Misao, what's wrong?" Aoshi looked at her questioningly.   
  
"Aoshi-sama, all of you, it's just so nice to have you home again. I missed all of you so much. I was afraid   
I'd never hear your voices again or I'd never see you again. I'm so glad you're all here."  
  
Aoshi embraced Misao. "We won't leave again. I promise. I know my promises haven't meant much in   
the past, but this time I'll keep it. I swear."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao went to the training hall the next day and found everyone else practicing. "Who's watching the   
Aoiya if everyone's in here?"  
  
"It's all right, Misao! We're closed today!" Okina was half drunk as he watched Hannya and Shiro spar.  
  
Misao was entranced by their movements when a quiet but deep voice spoke up. "Misao, you and I will be   
sparring next."  
  
"Huh? Aoshi-sama there's no way I could win!"  
  
"No, there isn't if you think like that."  
  
Misao grit her teeth as Hannya and Shiro bowed to each other ending their match. 'Crap. I'm sparring   
with Aoshi-sama! What will I do?'  
  
She looked over at him noticing he had picked up two small bokken instead of his usual kodachis. 'Of   
course, dummy! He's not out to kill you!'  
  
She grabbed her kunai and stood ready. "No, Misao. Today you will use this."  
  
He tossed one of the small bokken to her. "You did fine with the kunai against Kanryu. It's time to learn   
other weapons."  
  
She nodded and put her kunai away. Aoshi charged her and she jumped over him. She landed softly and   
spun around arm outstretched to catch his back with her bokken. He narrowly avoided it and jumped up   
above her. She crouched low and brought the hilt up to catch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of   
him. He landed on his back and looked over at her. "I didn't know you could actually fight with it. Why   
didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked." She smiled playfully and tossed the bokken over to a shocked Shikijo.  
  
Aoshi smiled inwardly. 'Clever little Misao. I'll have to get the better of her later.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aoshi was in his room with the other members. All of them were listening intently to the young man's   
plan. "So, everyone knows what will happen tonight. Don't come to Misao's rescue. It will just be me   
and my revenge for earlier today."  
  
He marched down the hall to Misao's room wearing just a yukata. He knocked and slid the door open. He   
almost lost all his nerve when he saw her. She was sitting in front of the window with a pale glow from the   
moon washing over her. Her hair was down and recently brushed and her yukata showed more curves than   
her earlier ninja outfit or kimono had shown. "Misao, I need to speak to you."  
  
"Yes, Aoshi-sama?" Her heart began to pound. 'He's in my room at night! What do I do? Do I turn   
around? Yes, I should turn around. It would be rude to keep my back to him.'  
  
She turned to face him and her heart seemed to stop. 'HE'S IN A YUKATA! WHAT DO I DO?' Her   
mind began screaming.   
  
Aoshi smiled slightly when her eyes grew wide. 'Perfect reaction.' The whole plan was to make Misao   
completely uncomfortable. That was all. And since he knew perfectly well what her feelings were he   
knew it would work.  
  
"Misao, why do you look so shocked? I need to speak with you, that's all."  
  
Misao forced her mouth closed. "What did you need to speak with me about, Aoshi-sama?" 'Stay calm,   
stay calm. CALM! WHY IS HE SO CLOSE?!' She tried to control her shivers unsuccessfully.  
  
"Misao, you seem so tense." Aoshi was standing behind her. "You know what you need to loosen up?"  
  
Misao couldn't form words so she just shook her head in a 'no' motion.  
  
"THIS!" He began to tickle her sides knowing she was completely ticklish.  
  
"AAH! AOSHI-SAMA STOP! STOP IT!" Misao was laughing and trying to talk at the same time.   
"CAN'T BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE! STOP!" She was on her back with Aoshi perched over her.  
She managed to quit giggling and started to catch her breath in short little gasps.   
  
Aoshi looked at her slightly parted lips and licked his own. He leaned forward and then quickly sat back up   
before he made contact with Misao. "Misao, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He stood and started   
to leave, but Misao grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, don't go! Please!" She pulled him around and yanked him down by his collar and kissed   
him. She pulled back after a few seconds to watch his reaction. He looked at her and she blushed. "I'm   
sorry. I just couldn't let you go like that. I meant what I said in Kanryu's mansion. I love you."  
  
Aoshi looked down at her and sighed. "I can't say it back, Misao." She felt tears fill her eyes and her heart   
snap in two. "I just met you today. I knew the child but not the woman, Misao. I am attracted to you   
though. Let's start from there and see where it goes."   
  
Misao's face lit up. "Aoshi-sama, I'm so happy! It's not exactly the way I dreamed it would be, but it's   
better than rejection."  
  
He chuckled at her and planted another kiss on her lips. Neither one noticed the faces in the doorway.   
Okon and Omasu were blowing their noses and dabbing at their eyes while the men smiled on. "I don't   
think Aoshi-sama's revenge went the way he wanted it to." Kuro spoke while comforting Okon.   
  
Hannya was next. "Perhaps not, but I do believe he's happy with the turn of events."  
  
Everyone went back to their rooms to give the couple their privacy.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So not smooth, but I'm horrible at endings so this will have to do. Please review! If you don't have   
anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. If you have something CONSTRUCTIVE to say, then   
by all means go right ahead. Always willing to improve! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
